1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a measuring guide device which adds new dimensions and new functions to presently known iron boards and more particularly, the iron board cover.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Prior hereto, the iron board and the iron board cover have been used to facilitate the pressing and ironing of various articles, wearing apparel and home furnishings. The present iron board cover has only four (4) general functions;
a. A protective device in that it protects fabric, garments and other materials from a coarse or hard surface thus eliminating wear to said materials;
b. A cushioning device wherein padding creates some softness and may give a minimal amount of shaping when pressed;
c. A safety device wherein a burn or scorch resistant construction lessens the possibilities of a fire or burn damage;
d. A decorative device wherein a non-functional design is printed on the cover to merely enhance the looks or appearance of the iron board.
There are no iron board covers on the market today that provide more usefull or functional devices than those stated above.